Three dimensional teaching apparatus for demonstrating the rotational position of the planets with respect to the sun is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,604 entitled portable planetarium. Removable adhesive symbols are used to teach the location of the stars and the path of the sun and planets during the course of the year.
Recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,602 entitled "Gravity Teaching Aid" describes a tennis ball, or the like, that includes a powerful magnet therein . The so-called "alien magnet ball" readily attaches to a metal surface in apparent defiance of the laws of gravity.
It has recently been determined that such alien magnet balls can further be employed to teach the concept of planet rotation relative to a planar representation of the sun on a metal support plate whereby the balls can be moved in a plane relative to the sun without having to completely remove the balls from the support plate.
One purpose of the instant invention is to describe an educational kit that will demonstrate the position of the planets relative to the sun on a weekly basis, in real time, by allowing movement of the planet representations relative to the sun representation in accordance with actual meteorological conditions.